Alpha and The Avengers
by lala423
Summary: A/U- When an entire race is about to be wiped off the face of the earth, agents from SHEILD are called to action, only to find that there is a lone survivor. What will happen when they later find out that these people are the key to preventing the end of the world? And why is Natasha so gun ho on playing matchmaker for her best friend? Clint/oc T/P N/B, and many more!
1. Distress call and Battle at Galicia

**Went through and revised a few things on this chapter hope you like!**

 **Well hello there fans of Avengers fanfics! So lately I've been scrolling through Facebook and I keep on seeing random Avengers videos- fight scenes serious scenes and such, so there's been this little voice in my head telling me that there's a story here. With reading some of the other Clint/OC stories and Bruce/Natasha fics- I have totally been inspired! This story has inspirations from Inuyasha in the mythical demons but its been modified a bit- you will find no Inuyasha characters here, I had thought about doing a crossover but the character in my mind was just gnawing at me far too much to keep her locked up, this will be a Clint/OC fic with lots of cameos from Natasha/Bruce, Pepper/Tony, and eventual other couples too as I dream them up.**

 **This will be considered an AU story.**

 **BIG BIG THANKS TO DrRJSB, thank you so so much for answering all my pms and reading my rough drafts!! I get so insecure about my ideas so thank you for your reassurance and advice!!!!**

 **Please please please, let me know what you all think, comments critiques anything!**

 **So without further rambling from me- here it goes!**

 **SHIELD HEADQUARTERS**

 **6 MONTHS BEFORE THE FIRST MARVEL MOVIE**

"Hey pirate Pete! Would you just get to the point already, the dramatic pauses are getting extremely old." Tony exclaimed in his usual uppity intellectual tone, earning himself a strong glare from Fury's good eye.

"What? You know I'm right." He sat back and crossed his arms as he was miffed that all he was met with were eye-rolls instead of nods of agreement from Steve, Clint and Natasha all sitting at the round table.

"Fine Mr. Stark, now without any further interruptions - I've asked you all here because I need your help, an entire species is about to be wiped out." The severity of the situation and the seriousness in Fury's voice was just about to take another hit thanks to the comedian sitting at the table.

"Did we really get called in here to be sent on a mission for the World Wildlife Relief?" Natasha picked up her briefing packet and smacked Tony upside the head with it, only causing him to laugh harder at his own joke.

"Alright- alright! I'll behave." He through his hands up, surrendering any other jokes that were threatening to become word vomit.

"Let me rephrase then, an entire race….15 years ago I had the privilege of meeting some of the most powerful beings on this earth…..wolf demons." He paused stepping to the side of the screen behind him, stepped aside to show a picture of a gigantic black wolf, with grayish blue eyes and a crescent moon colored in white a couple inches above the in between of his eyes, just as Tony was about to go in for the kill with the werewolf jokes, Natasha brandished her packet once again hitting him upside the head.

"Do not mistake these beings for the mythical creatures known as werewolves. They surpass these myth in every way possible- having two forms to their existence, their wolf form here, and their human form." The computer then showed a video of that same wolf from the picture phasing back into a his human form, a man who looked to be no older than thirty standing there in all his muscular glory….giving truth to the phrase – tall, dark and handsome.

"Immortal lifespans, immune to all forms of diseased, unaffected to any kind of man made poison, superhuman healing abilities, flight, teleportation, generation of lightning, absorption of energy and the redistribution of it. All five senses heightened beyond human belief, superhuman speed, strength, durability and reflexes…..they are the ultimate soldier." Everyone in the room, save for Natasha watched in awe as every single ability and power was demonstrated by this being as Fury listed each off.

"Adrian Cortez and his family are the last surviving pack in existence, in the last two years their kind have been vanishing, no rhyme or reason…all just gone ." Natasha's brows furrowed, having personally met Adrian and one of his own over the last couple of years, confusion set in as she was in awe at this new information.

"We pulled them out of Mexico two years ago when the vanishings started, moved them around a bit as to not arouse any suspicion- their currently in a safe house in Galicia, Spain….. I am asking your help in getting them to the next safe house." Finally severity took over the room as even Tony decided to hold off anymore smart-ass remarks.

Before anyone could reply to Fury's pleas, a notification flashed onto the screen, video chat request.

"Agent Coulson what the hell is the meaning of this?" Fury referred to the fact that there a foreign server attempting to make contact with SHIELD's impenetrable mainframe.

"Sir it's a distress call from Galicia." Phil said with a grim look on his face, Fury's eye went wide with fear as he hoped that the worst wasn't coming true.

"Answer it now." As soon as the the call went through a familiar face to Fury and Natasha appeared onto the screen.

"Aurora?" Natasha whispered as she saw the distressed look on the girl's face.

"Uncle Nick! We're under attack!" She yelled into the screen as she saw familiar and unfamiliar face pop onto the screen – not caring who heard her, again, confusion set in everyone's expressions as they heard the words 'Uncle Nick' uttered by this girl, well everyone except for Natasha.

"Aurora- talk to me, what's going on?" Fury asked frantically.

"They came out of nowhere, hundreds of them! Dad sent me to the control room to send out a distress call and he locked me in here, No puedo sailor me (I can't get out!)!" She faced the computer screen to the live video feed of an alien invasion attacking, some on foot, dressed in what looked to be like suits of armor – only with an out of this world type of twist considering they weren't from this world, some on foot- some riding on hover crafts, making the most powerful beings on earth seem as if they actually had a chance of being wiped out.

"Someone opened up a portal, him- he an- and they came pouring out- he called them the Chitauri." She zoomed the computer in on a man suited in black armor, long black hair crowning his pale face as he ran at her loved ones with a black scepter that was glowing blue on the end.

"We're leaving now Aurora – stay in the control room." She furrowed her brows in anger, tears threatening to fall from her cheeks.

"Estas loco? They've taken out mom, Axel and Lucia, there's no way I'm letting them take anyone else." She said with such anger in her voice, almost to the point of losing control, she turned to look at the seemingly impenetrable door for a moment to decide where to strike. Turning back to look at the computer screen, both fear an anger flashed through her brown eyes as she truly thought this would be the last time she would get to see her Uncle and friend, those brown eyes turning to luminous blue, saying goodbye with a single stare.

She turned back to the door, an inhumane growl emitting from her belly, rising in volume as she gathered up all of her strength the growl turned into a scream as she struck the door, knocking it off of its support panels, tiny diamond shards flying from every direction as they saw to what lengths Adrián was willing to go to to keep her safe….. they just couldn't figure out why only her.

The last thing they heard on the video call was the blood curdling roar of Aurora as she phased into her wolf form.

"Dammit." Fury exclaimed as the call lost signal, Fury turned to see his audience standing up, evident that the video call had set a fire in each of them, he didn't have to ask what their answers to his pleas.

"Agents suit up- wheels up in twenty." He demanded as everyone in the room dispersed to find and change into their suits.

It didn't take long for each of them to ready themselves for what looked to be like an outright war, the picture in their minds of Aurora- this beautiful being, curly hair black as night, tan skin like her father, and chocolate brown eyes that turned blue as she readied herself for battle engrained in their brain as the hero in them were eager to do their thing.

Thanks to the advanced technology and advanced minds at SHEILD and not to mention about a hundred other agents hauling ass to get a jet packed and ready for a mission of this magnitude, they were ready and 'wheels up' in less than an hour.

Natasha and Clint partnered up in piloting this big excursion, traveling at the highest speeds possible to get to their destination.

"Do you know that woman?" Clint asked.

"Yes."

"What's with the whole Uncle thing?" He continued for his curiosity's sake, treading carefully hoping that he wasn't prying into classified territories.

"Adrian is an old friend of Fury's, SHEILD has been ensuring the protection of their kind, he's not usually one to get personal with these situations but Adrian and his daughter Aurora were the only ones willing to let us do research on them- show that they aren't a threat to mankind." She explained.

"Well taking account the long list of ways they could be…they kind of are." Clint's mind was running wild with the proof in the videos that they were just shown.

"Clint- these people have been around for thousands of years, living at peace with humans. Don't you think if they were any kind of threat they'd have wiped us out by now and taken over the world?" He nodded in agreement, feeling a bit bad for being so judgmental of people he didn't even know.

"Besides- I owe her…..back when I was first recruited, a mission in Mexico went south, Aurora didn't hesitate to bust in and save my ass when Fury called in a favor." Clint looked over at Natasha, he was taken back by the subtle emotion on her face, she was never the one to make any kind of mission in her life personal; he made it a priority to make this one personal as well considering this woman Natasha was speaking so highly of, saved his best friend's life.

The rest of the flight there was in silence as they flew fast and hard to the inevitable, knowing that by the time they got there, there would be little to no survivors, Tony did the math in his head as to how many they had already lost when she had made contact, calculating that by the time they got there they would already be gone.

It was the fight in her eyes that drove them all.

 **A/N:Aurora's inner demon/beast speaks separate from her, kind of like the way the hulk talks to Bruce banner. So anything that her inner 'self' speaks will be in italics.**

 **She nicknames her inner voice Aura.**

Two hours later they finally arrived to the battlefield, landing the jet a few hundred yards away from the masses they treaded with caution as they approached what looked to be an execution.

"NO! Don't! Take me instead!" Aurora pleaded with tears in her eyes as she was being restrained by two large aliens, the man that she spoke of over the video call clutching her father with force as he gripped the knife shaped part of his scepter against her father's back.

"Tugs at the heartstrings that one so young would give her life for her father." The man with a British accent said with a fake tone of sentiment, hearing others approach they turned their heads to see the Avengers approaching with caution as they entered the danger zone.

"Oh look your back up has arrived."

'Oh thanks captain obvious, anything else we need narrated?' Auroras inner demon growled within, trying to keep her cool.

"A little too late I'm afraid….as to your request young lady- I think I shall take both." He said with an evil grin as he stabbed his scepter into her fathers back so that it was all the way through.

' _Papà_.' She yelled within as the piece of metal was thrusted through his body, knowing what was going to come next.

"No." She whimpered out, knees threatening to buckle beneath her.

Adrian gave his daughter one last look before turning to Nick and his team of renegades.

"Nick…. take care of my daughter." His Spanish accented voice echoed through the valley, as he grabbed the glowing part of the scepter and smashed it before slowly fading away.

Aurora let out a heartbreaking scream as she struggled against the soldiers restraining her, watching as the remaining member of her pack started to fade away, just like the others, this bought them enough time for the portal that the man opened to start to shut, not having enough time do anything other than shout.

Fury closed his eye and let his head hang for a moment as his friend faded away, everyone's hear broke for Aurora in that moment as she was forced to watch her father make his last attempt to keep her safe – and then just fade away.

"Kill the girl! Kill them all!" He shouted as he went through the portal, letting two more leviathans filled with more soldiers to finish them off, come down through the portal before it finally closed.

Wanting desperately to just let herself be killed off by the army, Aurora knew she had no choice but to suck it up and fight for the souls that came to her and her family's rescue.

' _Look I know what just happened but we need to get ourself together – no dejes que seá por nada_ _– ya a luchar! (Don't let it be for nothing. Now fight!)!' Aura urged her to use her grief for fuel._

She let out another deafening scream as she flipped her body twisting in the air so that she was now behind the ones restraining her, not caring that her she had stupidly chosen to wear a body-con dress with a suede moto jacket and thigh high heeled boots in the least bit she continued being her bad ass self as she readied herself for a fight, gripping onto their arms and ripping them off, and that's what started the second fight, with a roar from the alien invasion about to attack.

' _Really hope you didn't just flash your Brittney to everyone.'_ Aurora immediately looked down to make sure that her skirt wasn't at her waist.

' _Psych_.'

Turning her head to look at her Uncle and his agents about to be ambushed, she closed her eyes and teleported herself right in front of them phasing into her wolf form as she landed, her form had pure white fur, the same glowing blue eyes as before she phases, and that same crescent moon on her forehead – only hers was black.

Ferocious growls dropped from her jaws, snapping and tearing apart anything that tried to go near the group, she ripped through the first row of aliens coming for the kill with her teeth, dead set on not seeing anymore death or fading away from people that she cared about.

Tony following her lead with his own series of attacks by firing off multiple rounds at the next row coming in.

She phased back once they had pushed the enemy back enough so they could quickly come up with a plan for how to take down the rest of the invasion, walking back towards the rest of the team finishing up firing their first rounds. Natasha nodded at the girl approaching them, trying not to show any signs of sympathy as she knew that it wasn't what Aurora needed at the moment.

"Got an extra ear piece?" She asked her Spanish accent being slightly less perdominant as the man that had just faded away. She walked right up to Natasha, keeping her voice as emotionless as possible not wanting to completely lose her nerve in front of so many new faces, she nodded and handed her an ear piece, as soon as she slipped it inside her ear.

"Any advice for taking these guys down?" Fury asked.

"They seem to have the same fatal zones as humans do, a gunshot to the head or arrow through the chest should suffice." She said as she looked at all the unfamiliar faces surrounding her, until her gaze was met with that of Clint.

'Well hello there…..who is that sexy looking human over there?' Aurora quickly averted her eyes.

'Down girl.' Aurora demanded regaining back composure of herself.

Veering over at Captain America, eyeing his shield remembering the stories over the years of his heroics, hopeful that the team surrounding her would make a difference in this doom filled battle.

"Hey Ironman- think you can help me take down that thing flying around?" She asked as he landed back down with the group.

"Not impossible." Tony answered.

"Need a lift?"

"No gracias." Aurora smirked at the metal man before her, letting the r in the sentence roll off her tongue before pushing off the ground and flying up towards a giant with great speed.

"You weren't kidding black beard."

"Perfect soldier." Fury finished cocking his gun, hearing them over the com, Aurora couldn't help but chuckle at Tony's joke towards her uncle.

Shaking off the humor she headed straight for the head of the leviathan carrying hundreds more Chitauri down to them, moving down towards the creatures mouth she pried it open with her arms and legs stretching out so it was fully open.

"Alright tin man, light her up!" She ordered watching as Tony had caught up to her.

"You sure?" He asked worried that she would be affected by the blast, she gave him a reassuring nod as he raised his arm to fire two missiles into the creatures mouth, just as the blasts started she teleported away from the blast.

While Tony and Aurora were having their fun mid air, they were caught off guard as they saw Clint and Natasha each riding on a Chitauri hover crafts shooting at them from above, Natasha flew past Aurora with a small smile on her face.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" Aurora shook her head and smiled as she and Tony flew towards the second creature in the hopes of ending this quickly.

Before she could reach the next creature flying around, she heard a blast and a gasp come from behind her as she saw Natasha be thrown from her hover craft – falling from the sky.

Aurora shot over to her in the blink of an eye, catching her in mid air.

"Te aggare!" (Gotcha!)

"Nice save."

"I've got an idea- grab onto my back!" Aurora smiled as she figured two heads would be better than one in this situation, she continued to head towards the ground.

"Why?" Natasha asked concerned that she was just about to be pulled into a half baked plan.

"Get ready to put the dukes up when we land!" Aurora said before phasing back into her wolf form just as they landed on the ground, Natasha did as she was told pulling out her guns, firing at the large group of Chitauri before the as Aurora tore through them with her mouth.

' _Oh yeah- girls RULE_!'

Once they had their location filled with corpses of the Chitauri kind – Natasha hopped off the giant wolf that she had been currently using as the ultimate steed, Aurora phased back to her normal self, she an Natasha shared a victory fist bump, before running back to where the rest of the group was fighting their own good fight.

"I could use a little help over here, I got shot down and they're cornering me." Clint grunted over the com as he shot as many exploding arrows trying to ward them off.

"What's your location?" Both Natasha and Aurora stopped dead in their tracks as they looked around for any signs of a crash.

"Side of the house." Natasha was about to break into a sprint.

"Help them." Aurora pointed towards the others before she closed her eyes and teleported herself to the terrace, when she opened her eyes she was standing right next to Clint who was being cornered into the brick wall of her house, she quickly moved to shield him from anymore lasers being fired his way, she closed her eyes as the painful burns from the lasers etched into her skin, absorbing each shot before finally shooting it back out of her hands- killing those in the ambush.

She turned to look at the man she had pressed lightly against the wall to find that he had been shot in the neck and was bleeding profusely, a gasp escaped her lips, eyes widening as she heard another ambush heading their way.

Picking him up by his side she quickly flew them up to the roof, sitting him up against the wall, they sat so she could look at the damage and see to it that he would be healed, biting her lip she looked him in the eye, pleading with him to hang on- and letting him know that it was going to be alright.

"Move your hand." She said softly.

"I'm bleeding out…. I can't…" He grunted out, looking into the eyes of the woman before him, eased him into thinking that he was going to be alright, a façade put up he thought to himself, those chocolate brown eyes that he remembered from her video call once again turned blue as she moved her face closer to his.

"What's going on?' Natasha asked frantically as fear set in for her best friend as she fought yards away.

"Trust me." She whispered, moving his hand out of the way and tearing through his suit to get to the wound she pushed her face against his skin, sliding her tongue along the gash sealing it closed along the way; Clint's breathing began to turn shaky as the pain from the wound was beginning to be too much for him to bear, despite the fact that his flesh was knitting back together under Auroras mouth.

The pain slowly started to lessen, not to mention the manner in which this situation was being handled, started to spark even the slightest flame of pleasure within him.

' _Mmmmh- he is totally enjoying this_.' She said inside Aurora's mind, giving out a nice pleasured moan herself…..within the privacy of her mind of course.

Aurora's nose was filled with his scent, the cool air at night, just after a rainstorm, something simple…. But powerful to her nose, a scent that made her feel calm and serene despite all the chaos going on around them, despite him being a mere mortal compared to her, the scent produced by this human made her feel safe.

Pulling away and inspecting his shoulder still she saw that her work was just about done, she noticed all the blood covering his suit and her once white dress, she opened her mouth once again, only this time bringing her wrist to her mouth slicing it open with her fangs.

"Your going to have to trust me again." She whispered.

"Drink." She said bringing her wrist to his mouth, he looked at her as if she had gone mad, but then again he had no choice as the affects of so much blood loss were sinking in.

He looked into her eyes as he opened his mouth, trying to not look completely disgusted, he drank, not completely hating it as much as he thought he would, Aurora panted as the feeling of Clint's mouth on her wrist, the feel of his soft lips and with that intoxicating scent of his- she was starting to feel drunk.

Their eyes met as he finished her command, brown eyes with copper flecks burning into his as he gulped down the last metallic drop of the blood she had given him.

"Rest." She commanded in a soft voice, leaving the dazed archer to recover.

Thunder crackled in the sky, rain threatening to spill from the clouds as a storm was about to set in. Aurora turned to look at everyone fighting still on that battlefield, she furrowed her brows, having had enough of seeing these people put themselves in harms way, she got up and marched to the highest point of the roof, climbing on top of a wall to overlook each and every alien.

Clint watched in awe as she got up from the ground, the wind blowing the loose hairs framing her face around along with her pony tail, a look of determination on her face, cursing himself for having judged her kind not even hours before meeting her.

"Terminemos esto. (Let's finish this)" She and Aura spoke as one through a growl, breathing in cool stormy air as she felt the electricity build up in the clouds, readying herself she put her hands up, and as soon as the first flash of lightning struck, she split it into hundreds of strikes, making sure to hit each and every last Chitauri solider dead.

Exhausted from harnessing so much power at once, she panted heavily, smiling at their victory, before feeling dizziness set in heavily, she fell back, expecting to land on the cobblestones from the rooftop patio, instead she fell back into a strong pair of arms that held her close to him as he whispered.

"Thank you."

 **And there we have it – the first chapter to Alpha and the Avengers! I know it was a dramatic start to this story, but the way I dreamt this one up- there was no way around it. Really hope you guys liked this one!! For you Brutasha fans – don't worry- the cameos will come eventually I promise!!**

 **I really wanted to add that Latina spice to Aurora's character with the Spanish. Hope you like!**


	2. Foreign feelings

Clint's POV

Clint watched in awe as she got up from the ground, hair blowing in the wind, a look of determination on her face, cursing himself for having judged her kind not even hours before meeting her.

He closed his eyes for a moment as as the pain from his newly healed wounds finally subsided, and a new sensation set in, it's like he felt a jolt of electricity running through his veins, energy lifting every fiber of his being in a manner that was completely foreign to him.

A crack of thunder caused his eyes to snap fully open as he was pulled from his thoughts a thousand miles away, eyes now alert searching around for the woman with fierce determination in her eyes.

Turning to look at the ledge of the brick wall he saw he standing tall in all her glory, glowing with pride that soon started to fade as she fell back, with speed he didn't know he had in him he bolted, catching her unconscious body before she hit the ground.

The moment his skin touched hers, he felt that electric feeling once again, only the aftermath left him with an overwhelming need to protect the one in his arms, by any means necessary.

He wasn't sure if it was because she had saved his life that he felt so strongly, or for reasons unknown, he pulled her tightly against him, heightened senses listening to her quickened heartbeat as she recovered from harnessing so much power.

Aurora's POV

"Thank you." Her eyes fluttered open, she took a shaky inhale as was startled by the sound of his raspy voice, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face, she looked up and was met with an intense pair of green eyes, staring intently at her.

The look on his face said it all as he was still trying to register all that had happened in the last five minutes, searching her eyes as if they held any answers.

Her eyes melted into his , she immediately felt that same pull that he did, blanketed with the feeling of safety, feeling this intense need to make him feel it too.

" _What the hell was that?_ " The little voice inside her head pulled her attention from her little staring contest, composure once again regained she quickly turned away, not wanting him to see the blood rushing to her cheeks, caused by the way that he was looking at her.

That same fragrance taking over her senses once again, only now the intensity of it was heightened, the intensity created by a wooden smell being added to what she had previously detected.

 _'No- no- no, just five more minutes…. Su aroma- es_ _increìble_ !" Aura pleaded for her to stay nestled in his warm embrace, knowing full well that Aurora wanted to stay in the comfort of his arms as well.

"I think I'm okay now." She murmured, lifting her still aching head from his chest.

Getting the hint he set her back down on her feet staying close at her side incase she passed out again, the mischievous demon within her, intensifying the dazed feeling in her brain, making her knees buckle within her.

Feeling the instability of Aurora's stance, Clint stood right there beside her, arm wrapped around her torso, pressing her up against his body for support.

They fell into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say, that is until a smart ass decided to yell over the com, causing both of them to pull away from one another and straighten out.

"Okay - now that was bad-ass! But why couldn't you have done that before that before they wrecked our only means of transportation?" Aurora chuckled at the off-hand compliment Tony was offering up.

"We were kinda busy up here Tony." Clint jumped to their defense, veering at the woman who was trying very hard not to look him in the eye.

"Well if you two are done with the roof top quicky, would you mind joining us down here so we can call for another jet?" Aurora's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she turned to look at Clint who was also blushing ten shades of red, both of them chuckling nervously.

" _Yes- tin man we do mind!"_

"Is he always this charming?"Aurora asked.

"Believe it or not this is him being PG." Clint answered, getting over the embarrassment of being put on the spot like that.

"Aye por que no me soprende eso?(Why am I not surprised?)" She muttered out, slowly offering her hand out to Clint, he looked at her hand and then up to her as if asking what he was supposed to do.

"It's faster than the stairs." He have her a curt not before reaching out and accepting her hand, lacing his fingers in with hers, he studied the concentrated expression on her face as she took a small breath and closed her eyes, picturing their destination in her mind.

In a manner of seconds the background behind her from being on the rooftop, changes to being back in the valley, yards away, surrounded by his team.

"So she likes it rough ey Legolas?" Tony asked as he saw the blood all over her white dress, the quickly let go of each others hands as Aurora walked over to Fury, glaring at Tony along the way.

"Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" Tony raised a brow at her question- wondering how she knew that he had a girlfriend, stopping in her tracks turning to face Tony with her arms crossed.

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

"Most males don't carry the scent of red apple and water hyacinth." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'd say by the intensity of the scent – and how it's meshed along with your own scent that you two probably mated right before being called into action." Her face twisted into the most beautiful smirk as she snickered at a dumbfounded Tony opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of a comeback, speechlessness taking over at this woman's ability to be savage in other ways than just animalistic.

"Your father would have been proud of you today young lady." Fury said with a conflicted smile, wondering if it was too soon to cut the humor out of the atmosphere.

Aurora's lip trembled, tears building up burning the corners of her eyes, rather than break down completely she forced the emotions at bay as she bit her lip, she walked over to Fury as he reached out to embrace her.

Another silence set in, no awkwardness this time, just a moment of silence as they honored the the fallen, hearts going out to the woman before them as she embraced the last person on this earth she had known as family.

"Orgulloso de que?(Proud of what?)The witty banter or the ass kicking?" She asked with a teary eyed chuckle, wiping the corners of her eyes dry, she shook off the heartbreak so she could save the breakdown for a more private setting.

"Both." Fury, Tony and Natasha said in unison, causing Aurora to widen her smile.

"Sorry to change the subject but -I was loading up the jet when the portal was opened, we can take her to HQ." She said as she turned her attention to her smart watch, typing away at on the larger than normal screen.

Before anyone could ask any questions about what she was doing, the ground beneath them started to rumble, as the ground right in front of the house opened up, raising up a platform carrying a large black plane onto their level.

"She's prepped and ready to go."

They wasted no time in gathering their belongings from the wreckage from their ride to Galicia, and loading into the jet that stood before them in all of it's splendor, walking up the ramp that opened up on the back Aurora led them through the cargo end of the aircraft, passing through an aisle of wooden crates, luggage…. And who could've missed the matte black Chevy Tahoe strapped and anchored down to the metal as they walked by.

Leading them up a flight of stairs to the passenger portion of the aircraft, the silence continued as they walked through the aisle of 60 seats split down the middle into two rows of two, feeling the weight of Aurora's grief on their shoulders as they sat down and attempted to make themselves at least somewhat comfortable during the ride.

Not letting her head hang even for a second in front of her passengers Aurora made her way to the pilot seat, waving her hand in front of the controls to awaken the red lights - recognizing her facial features.

"You sure your up for flying?" Fury asked walking up to inspect her toys.

"Segura.(I'm sure)" She turned her head and nodded before sitting down and strapping herself in.

Flipping all the right switches and pressing all the right buttons to ensure a safe ride to her new normal, Aurora took one last look at the place that her and her family had called home for the couple of years, one last look at the place where she had lost so many loved ones, she set the path of their destination.

"Todos listos?(Everyone ready?)" She called out asking those behind her.

"We're set to go ." Fury answered after looking around to see that his team was ready for take off.

With the flip of one last switch, the jet began to hover, pulling up the controls higher and higher bit by bit, Aurora leveled the jet out until it was parallel 100 feet above the roof of her safe haven, before finally pushing forward; speeding into the navy blue night.

A couple hours into the flight and they were already flying above international waters, another few hours out of from there destination, by then all of her passengers had fallen asleep, evident by the calmness in their heartbeats and breathing patterns, she waited until she was sure that everyone had fallen asleep to finally find herself a place for herself to mourn.

Pulling up the menu on her screen she found the right modules to get her baby flying on her own, only she forgot about the volume and the british voice that went onto her speaker.

"Autopilot engaged."

"Aye que la verga. (Dammit)" She cursed under her breath for not lowering the volume beforehand, so she slowly swiveled her chair, turning to see if she had woken anyone up.

Seeing as everyone still seemed to be off in dream land, she breathed a sigh of relief, she pulled at her hair tie and let her hair down, enjoying the sudden feeling of her hair being loosened, she let her head fall into her hands and massaged her scalp.

She chewed on her lip hard, trying to keep it from trembling, she sucked a shaky breath in as she felt herself slowly start to crack into pieces, feeling extremely exposed at the sleeping audience before her, Aurora flipped her hair back behind her as she sat back up.

Not feeling satisfied with where she was sitting, she pulled herself up from her seat she quietly made her way to the end of the aisle, walking down the stairs into the cargo area, she pulled a blanket out from her duffle bag and tossed it onto a large group of crates.

As soon as Aurora passed the aisle that Natasha was 'sleeping' in, the red heads eyes snapped open, veering beside her to make sure no one else was woken up by all the noise, she crept up and out of her seat, heading down to follow her friend.

Pulling out her phone and Beats headphones from her duffle, she hopped up onto the blanketed crate and made herself comfortable, just as she was about to blast her ears with some much needed musical therapy, she heard footsteps coming down the cargo stairs, coming to invade her little nest.

Natasha came walking around the corner, a bottle of beer in hand, draped with her own throw blanket.

"They think of everything on these flights don't they?" Aurora let out a small chuckle, nodding her head agreeing with her.

Not knowing what to say for fear of breaking down, Aurora just kept her silence, setting her cell and headphones down beside her.

"You know- you saved my best friend back there." Natasha said quietly as she hopped up to sit next to Aurora.

"Did I?" Natasha nodded.

"Mind telling me how you did that?" Aurora chuckled.

"Same way I saved you…... por lo menos( for the most part)." Aurora took the bottle from Natasha's hand and gave it a quick swig before making a disgusted face.

"Ugh- I don't know how you humans drink this stuff." She quickly handed it back, this made Natasha laugh, knowing that her friend was deflecting giving an answer.

"Out with it Cortez." She said a little louder than she meant to.

Back up in the passenger section of the jet, most of the team was out cold save for the archer who had been quietly listening to the girl's conversation from his own nest.

"You know how canines lick their wounds?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at her use of the word canines.

"Yes."

"Well - wolf demons can heal wounds with their saliva, our own- as well as others." She said quietly.

"So you _licked_ him." Aurora laughed at her lame interpretation.

"When you put it that way it makes it sound perverted."

"Well I'm sure it was enjoyable for both parties." Aurora rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well considering he's still walking after a fatal blow like that – los dos estamos contentidos. (Rest assured both parties are pretty content." Natasha snickered.

"I guess I'll have to have to talk to him about the side effects of drinking demon blood then." Aurora nodded at Natasha's statement.

"Unless you want to do the honors."

"I think I'll leave that up to you Araña. (Spanish word for spider.".

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind hearing it from you Loba (Spanish word for wolf)." Clint couldn't help but smile at Natasha's relentless teasing, which could be considered on point with Tony- only Natasha was a bit more subtle.

"Wait- best friend.. Is that the guy you're always talking about? I thought he was your boyfriend." Natasha shook her head.

"No- just a really good friend….. I'd actually been hoping you two would meet, after you joined SHEILD." Natasha smiled and gave her short eyebrow wiggle, causing Aurora to raise her own eyebrows at Natasha's intentions.

"Who says that would have been a good idea?" Aurora asked, avoiding eye contact with the woman sitting beside her.

"Judging by how conflicted you looked when you were ogling him, I think Aura would agree that it would have been a very good idea." Clint chuckled to himself recalling the way Aurora's eyes lingered on him when they were on the field, and not to mention that hot and heavy staring contest they were having up on the roof. He tried not to get too full of himself as Natasha called the girl out for what he suspected.

" _Okay- this woman is officially our new bes_ t _friend_." Aurora looked down at her lap, smiling at Aura's reaction.

"I both hate and love that I told you about that, but it makes things that much easier for when your friends start asking me if I have multiple personality disorder, that way you can explain it to them." They broke out into a fit of chuckles until finally the tears that had been threatening to fall, flowed against Aurora's control- streaming down her face.

"Oh no- here come the water works….. can't ……hold it in anymore…." Aura whimpered as all this sentiment let her lose the control on their grief.

"How is it that on the day that I've just lost everyone in my life that I've ever held dear, realized that I'm the last of my kind, y no me siento tan sola? (That I don't feel completely alone?)" Her whisper voice cracked as she choked back a sob.

"Because you aren't alone….as annoying as some in this group might be- …..once you're in- you're family." Natasha wrapped her arm around the girl she had grown so fond of over the years, crying on the inside for her.

"They don't know me Tash." Aurora said in a grim tone.

"Not yet- but they will." That's what did it for Aurora, opening the floodgates to her silent, she held onto the red head as if life depended on it, taking care not to use so much force in the process.

Clint sat in his chair listening to the woman's silent sobs as she mourned the loss of her family, his heart aching as he felt helpless to help the woman that had just saved his life.

Aurora sobbed silently until she had nothing left and the exhaustion from the days events and from sobbing so much had given her the privilege of a dreamless nap.

As un-luck would have it, she was only awarded a couple of hours of sleep, she opened her eyes to find that she hadn't dreamt it all, that the scenario of nightmares had come true, taking a deep breath she slowly shifted herself away from Natasha trying not to rouse her from her deep slumber.

Grabbing her phone from the top of the crate she hopped down, walking back to her duffle in the hopes of finding a few things that would make her feel better, flashing the front facing camera towards herself she rolled her eyes at her state of facial affairs.

Her make up could survive the sweat dripping from her brow during battle with an alien invasion, but when it came to withstanding tears- she resembled something more like a raccoon rather than a wolf thanks to her smoky eye that had run all over her face.

Not wanting to wake anyone up by using the bathroom she instead chose to wake them up by rummaging through her duffle as she searched for her make up removing wipes, even without make up on, Aurora's facial features were of the fiercer variety.

What with eye brows thick and shaped to perfection every time she got them done, intense chocolate brown eyes that darkened her glowing tan complexion, and blueish thick black curly hair that added to the glow of her appearance, she hardly needed make up.

Once she had her face wiped clean and hair swept up into a messy bun, she focused her attention to the bloody disaster that was once a white body con dress, diving back into rummaging through her duffle she rejoiced as she found a black, long oversized sweater dress she could throw underneath her suede jacket.

Sliding her arms out of the sleeves of her jacket she tossed it on top of her duffle and walked over to the other side of the taller crate so to form at least some barrier from her and the rest of the people aboard, feeling anew in a fresh article of clothing she tossed the bloody dress onto one of the many crates and slid back into her jacket and headed back up the stairs to take her place piloting this flight.

She smiled to herself as she walked through the aisle, sad considering all that she had lost, but looking on the silver lining that Natasha had put into her head, feeling some semblance of security with the people that came to her rescue.

An especially fluttering feeling enveloped her when she laid eyes on a fast asleep Clint sitting in the back in the furthest row of the jet, that same fluttering feeling confusing the hell out of her as she wondered what all these foreign feels were coming from.


	3. Flight to Base

**Hey guys please please go back and re read the first two chapters - I revised them up a bit but it's worth going back and re reading!**

 **Let me know what you think!!!**

Still under cover of night, they finally reached the threshold of the US, and by now most of the team were awake and enjoying the amenities that Aurora had stocked for the flight, while she manned the control deck.

"How are you holding up?" she turned to see Captain America himself, offering her a cup of coffee, accepting the drink with a smile, she took a quick sip before answering his question.

"Gracias……Surprisingly well considering all that's happened today, but I feel like a time bomb ticking away….." Steve's smile faded into a look of sorrowful sympathy filled expression.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She nodded leaning down to take another sip of coffee, then setting it down in between her legs for a moment to re-engage autopilot while she took another small break.

"Thank you- but I'm…. I mean I haven't quite figured out if it's an actual loss….yet that is." She stuttered out, sounding confused, her response seemed to catch Steve off guard

"What do you mean by that?" Swiveling her chair to face him, she saw that Fury was listening in on their conversation, looking just as confused as Steve did, she shrugged not caring who heard her at this point, all she wanted to do was vent her suspicions.

"My mom once described to me what it felt like to lose a member of your pack….. I hadn't ever experienced death with anyone in ours." He raised a brow, waiting for her version of what was sure to be an intense description.

"A pack is connected telepathically and empathetically, you can feel each other's emotions and when we aren't blocking that out to get a little privacy or quiet time, we can hear each other's thoughts. When you feel that connection be cut off by death its ……. Life altering. You feel their heart stop beating as if yours is going to stop, suffocate as they stop breathing, your brought to your knees howling in pain because of it. It doesn't happen often because we're immortal but…….. I don't think that I would have been able to survive feeling that 40 times in a row. Unless I'm mistaken...it doesn't feel like the connection is cut off- it just feels like static…… like they aren't really dead…… like this is just the beginning of whatever's going on." Steve nodded, slowly taking in her explanation, Fury behind him also trying to piece together any sort of answers in his mind.

"We'll help you figure out what happened." Steve said valiantly earning a thankful smile from Aurora.

"I appreciate that Steve, thank you." She said as she cradled her coffee cup in her hands, finding comfort in the heat that emanated from it.

Beeps on the control dash pulled her from her thoughts as they were finally within minutes of their destination, she swiveled back disengaging autopilot, gulping down the rest of her coffee before giving a reminder for everyone to strap in.

Like the flying pro that she was, she had no trouble at all landing in SHEILD's airstrip and making it into the hangar, in addition to turning off the engine, she also made sure to lower the guards holding her Tahoe in place.

Not wanting to bombard Aurora with anymore condolences, everyone filtered out of the jet, except for the guest of honor who tossed her duffle and luggage into her car and drove it down the ramp, parking it inside the hangar.

"Where will you stay?" Natasha asked, causing everyone to stop in their tracks, as they wondered the same thing, before Aurora was able to answer the question, Tony piped in.

"Stark tower in Manhattan will be up and running in just a few short months, red can she stay with you till then?" Aurora smiled at Tony's kindness.

"Yes of course."

"Guys thanks but that's not really necessary….." Aurora started.

"What are you waiting for a better offer from someone else?" Tony hinted, wiggling his eyebrows at Clint who was talking to Fury off in a corner, Aurora rolled her eyes and laughed at the constant teasing.

"No – Tash do you buy or lease?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Lease."

"I bought a four bedroom condo in the city, if you don't mind living with a roommate, break your lease then." Natasha shrugged.

"I don't mind at all."

"Figure whatever you have to out, llamame cuando estas lista. (then let me know when your ready)."

After Clint and Fury finished there discussion aside from the others, and Aurora and Natasha had figured out their living situation, the two groups met up, mostly because Fury and Clint were eager to hear more of an explanation on this whole blood sharing debacle.

"So when exactly do these side effects from you giving Agent Barton your blood kick in?" Fury asked crossing his arms, Clint standing beside him just as interested to hear her response.

"Should've already kicked in." She answered nonchalantly as she typed away on her cell phone, making sure that all of the arrangements for her new home in the city would be made.

"I don't feel any different." Clint stated.

Aurora looked up from her phone, smirking at everyone's eagerness in seeing Clint's new tricks, instead of offering up any kind of verbal explanation, she opted for something a little more satisfying.

" _Our man candy wants some proof – lets give him some proof."_

Sliding her phone into her jacket pocket, she turned to open the trunk of her car, pulling out her tire iron, veering over at Clint for a second.

"Alright Agent Barton- think fast." She said tightening her grip on the tire iron making a stance as if she were going to charge at him, Clint furrowing his brows as she did so.

"Five bucks says she kicks his ass." Tony said to Steve before Aurora acted on her move.

"You're on." Steve had that same amused smirk on his face, reaching over to shake Tony's hand.

"Now just wait a damn minute." She smirked as she disappeared from the spot the she stood in, appearing right behind Clint forcing him into a headlock with the tire iron, using all of her might in a process that would have been fatal for any human.

Clint immediately gripped the tire iron, bending over and flipping Aurora over his body and onto the ground, she grunted out as she was slammed into the concrete floors of the hangar, p feeling it crumble slightly underneath her.

"All I did was flip you- that doesn't prove anything." Clint grunted out a little out of breath.

"Look at the tire iron." She said still laying on the ground, everyone looked down at the bent out of shape tire iron gripped tightly in Clint's hands, he looked down at it finally wide eyed seeing that his fist had been imprinted into the metal.

"Proof enough for you?" She asked as she pushed herself off the ground, dusting the dust off of her dress.

"Yeah…" He said still looking down at his hand.

"Just don't slam any doors too hard, avoid running in public and if you spar with anyone- I suggest it be with Cap."

"So what is Clint a werewolf too now?" Tony asked, taking the iron out of Clint's hand, inspecting it for any type of deception on Aurora's part.

"Nope, just high on demon blood." Aurora chuckled out, appreciating the Tony's relentless efforts to make her laugh.

"I'll contact you in a few weeks, give you some time to settle in before we start training." Fury said as he put a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Y a quien me dices eso? (And to whom are you referring to?)" She scoffed playfully.

"You know the rules." Fury gave her a stern glare, causing her to giggle at his seriousness.

"Chill out Tio….. I'm only teasing." She have him a light punch on the shoulder.

Aurora stayed only long enough to bid thank you's and and see you later's to the team before being the first to depart SHEILD's base.

"Should we ignore the fact that she's oddly…… well I don't know – peachy for someone who's just had her whole family ……murdered- or taken or whatever?" Tony asked as the Tahoe disappeared from sight.

"Looks can be deceiving Stark." Natasha reminded him, feeling worried herself for the young demon, they all harbored worry for the woman who had an even fiercer poker face to rival Black Widow herself.

The ride home for Aurora was pretty unsettling, she felt like a china doll held together with the mildest of glues, a fragile doll that was threatening to fall apart yet again with the slightest bit of provocation. It didn't matter whether she blasted music as high as her car stereo would let her, surrounded by her favorite music, or surrounded by silence; nothing at this point could cure the feeling of solitude was …….absolute.

She at least held it together until she finally made it home, if she could even call it that, she had known all along that she would come to this place as her new home, but with the understanding that she had her family to go back to- in the safe house.

Regret filled her heart, she had got what she had wanted for years, to move out in the city, be free from the clutches of being tied solely to her family, have some sort of independence in life- a path of her own. She had never in a million years wished for this, wished to lose everyone she had ever held dear in her life.

Not having a mate throughout the years had made Aurora restless.

By the time she was born, most of her brothers and sisters had already found their mates and already had children of their own; and even being passed by her nieces and nephews in life, made her feel like the odd one out. The yearn to find her own path igniting her throughout the years, separating from her family for years at a time in that forge, she would always come back. This was just going to be another one of those times….now she was trapped on that path – all her own.

The last of her kind.

Little did Aurora know, _fate_ made no mistakes when it came to life, no matter the race; no matter the species….she knew what she was doing when she was writing for the future.

 **Stay tuned for 'Moving Day' !!!!**


End file.
